Xigbar the Aresenal Keyblade Master
by Silversentiment
Summary: Master Xehanorts end game takes a turn as he recreates the 13 darkness and goes on to start the Keyblade war. Xigbar is amongst their ranks and begins to contemplate. Pairing Xigbar/OC, Demyx/ Xion.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto**

Lightning struck the skies of the always night sky of the world that never was. Xigbar sat comfortable in his liverish purple leather chair in his room. The freestooter being preoccupied by the outside storm did not seem to notice that someone was entering his room.

"Xigbar, you are to report to lord Xemnas, ASAP the meeting is urgent" the blue haired diviner known as Saix commanded.

Xigbar did not move, he simply looked out the window and gazed at the beauty of Mother Nature's work. Much to Saix's irritation, the diviner and the shooter never really saw eye to eye and not acting hastily was only upsetting the already irritated diviner.

"Xigbar, I will not repeat myself again. This is a demand directly from Lord Xemnas. You will comply" Saix said adding more bass to his voice.

Xigbar simply smirked breaking his attention from the weather. He took out a lighter and began to light his cigarette. He took a drag inhaling and exhaling the chemicals of the cancer creating stick.

"Very well, suit yourself… Our lord will be displeased" Saix said.

Xigbar shrugged his shoulders. He did not care what Xemnas had to say at the moment. His mind was elsewhere, specifically in a bored place. Although he was a nobody he felt more empty than usual, like there was simply no point to this Organization. They have failed to retrieve Sora on several occasions and this meeting will most likely be a plan that is destined to fail.

The diviner began to walk off but was blocked off by Demyx who was rushing to Xigbar's room. The nocturne bumped into Saix knocking down his phone and snacks.

"Oh… I am so sorry Saix" Demyx said incoherently.

Saix scowled at number 9, of all the members he hated number nine was at the top of the list. He was lethargic, passive aggressive and was just plain lazy, everything Saix despised all into one person.

Demyx looked into Saix's eyes and shivered in fear. The yellow eyes always scared him. He always believed there was something quite sinister behind such eyes but could not put his tongue on it. Demyx got up and slithered around Saix and booked it to Xigbar's room.

"Xigbar Xigbar…. !" Demyx yelled.

Great Demyx was now here. Unlike Saix, Xigbar was very fond of Demyx being his best friend within the Organization. Xigbar brought his attention to Demyx smiling. "What's wrong with you kid, you act like you seen a ghost" the freeshooter said a tad bit concerned.

Demyx tensed up, "Xigbar… there are some strange looking folk lurking around here" Demyx said.

Xigbar rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I don't feel like leaving right now buddy, why don't you tell X- Face or Xaldin to deal with them" Xigbar said not wanting to leave his comfortable chair.

"No… it's urgent dude, I was just patrolling the outside when I was approached by this weird man wearing an even weirder spaghetti mask. The man spoke your original name to me briefly, I believe he is looking for you" Demyx said.

Xigbar scratched his head but in confusion. Demyx was just about scared of his own shadow but there is a reason he felt such fear. Although it is supposed contradiction for a nobody to feel anything at all, Xigbar knew the truth, nobodies feelings are real and the heart replenishes itself over time. Only he and Lord Xemnas knew this fact. The others remained ignorant. But who could this masked man be and what does he want with Xigbar.

Demyx led the freeshooter out of the castle. Where the man was standing against a pillar arms folded. It is just as Demyx said, he wore a swirly spaghetti mask. Aside from that the man had jet black spiky hair and an equally black coat that covered his whole body, the coat had red clouds on it as if it was a sigil.

"Greetings Briag, I am pleased to meet you" the masked man said his voice commanding authority.

Xigbar stared at the man completely unfamiliar with this guy. This man was weird and gave off a very destructive temperament. Surely this man was more than he appeared to be.

"For now, you can call me Tobi, although admittedly this is only an alias, my real name will be revealed to you soon enough" the masked man said his red eye piercing through the opened eye socket of his mask.

"Tobi... huh, what do you want with me Mr. Spaghetti" Xigbar joked. He could not tell if the remark insulted the man or pleasured him.

"You are what we want" said a voice appearing behind the pillar. Xigbar's eyes could not believe what he just saw. "Gloria?" Xigbar said.

"It's Rogexial now, I have become a nobody like you" she said with a thick Spanish accent. Her hair was long blond and wild, which complimented her tanned skin. She was tall, taller than Xigbar but shorter than Xaldin with an hour glass figure. She wore a black coat similar to Tobi. She appeared to be in her late 20's.

Xigbar lost all his marbles at this point. He was sure this woman was dead, she died in his arms long ago. But here she was standing in front of him fully matured and in perfect condition. "Babe… is that really you!" Xigbar said.  
>"Yeah, I'm here" Rogexial said looking at her former lover with a heartfelt look. She ran up to him and hugged him. Xigbar held her smelling the scent of the island she was from. He felt his humanity return to him slowly.<p>

Demyx watched the two hug and did not know what to make of it. He did not know this woman from a hole in wall and she walks in and automatically gains Xigbar's attention. Not to mention the mysterious masked man he was incredible wary of.

Xigbar starred in the woman's eyes, cerulean as the sea. "I cannot believe it's you. What brings you here" Xigbar said.

"I do…" said an oh so familiar voice. From the depths of darkness came the sinister old master Xehanort.

"Old coot!" Xigbar said with a jaw dropping expression. First Rogexial and then Master Xehanort. Both were said to be completely destroyed and yet here they are. What type of sorcery was going on that caused such chain of events.

"I take it you are startled by our return" Master Xehanort said as snarky as ever.

Xigbar nodded, "Uh yeah, what the hell is going on!" Xigbar questioned.

"A change in our agenda. The keyblade war has begun!" Master Xehanort said summoning a keyblade. This keyblade was wavy mixed with purple and black he handed the blade to Xigbar.

"Woah…!" Xigbar said feeling excited. The keyblade, the very weapon he desired sense he learned of its power, now was in his grasp. Xigbar swung the blade around getting the feel of it.

"I trust you like your new weapon" Tobi said.

"Uh… yeah, this thing is awesome" Xigbar said bewildered. He held the weapon firmly feeling as heavy as he envisioned. The keyblade looked like his sharp shooter guns in blade form. Master Xehanort surely got the likeness down packed.

"I'm guessing I'm going to have to name this thing, huh, how about Arsenal" he said with a childish like smile.

Demyx stood there impressed by the weapon, but something was off. All three of these strangers gave off a down right evil aura, something Xigbar was not… at least not completely.

Xehanort then starred at Demyx, his eyes beaming yellow into his soul. Demyx practically shat himself from such a glance.

Just then he heard Vexen scream at the top of his lunges.  
>Demyx immediately turned his attention to the castle. "That was Vexen" Demyx said in fear. Just then another cry was heard, this time belonging to Zexion. Demyx immediately ran into the castle to see what was going on.<p>

"Hey… ummm old coot, what is going on" Xigbar questioned.

"In order for my plan to work some sacrifices has to be made" Master Xehanort said.

Xigbar's face of happiness turned into one of worry. "Wait, what you mean by sacrifices?" he questioned. Xehanort only smiled sinisterly. Another scream was heard this time belonging to Lexeaus. Xigbar entered the castle to see both Larxene and Marluxia fade to darkness in twilights view. "What!" Xigbar exclaimed surprise of the two members he inducted met their demise so easily. As they faded away Xigbar noticed two men wearing the same coat as the others. One had red hair and swirling purple eyes, the other was a tall man with shark like features.  
>"Dude, you just killed my comrades" Xigbar complained not knowing whether to retaliate or leave them. Neither of the two said anything to him. The shark like man gave him a thirst filled grin, one he did not trust. Xigbar continued to run to the round room. He got to the hall of empty melodies to see Luxord and Saix meet their end by a young man with duck butt spikey black hair wearing a coat just like his comrades. The man put away his blade which was surging with lightning.<p>

"What the hell, I can understand Saix, but why did you kill Luxord, I actually liked him" Xigbar said.

The intimidating young man starred at Xigbar red eyes fixated on hatred. "Do you intend to stand in my way" the young confident man said slowly reaching for his blade. Xigbar did not know how to answer such a question, the man was obviously a threat if he was able to eliminate both Luxord and Saix simultaneously. He did not answer instead warped past the man. As he made it to the final floor, he spotted Demyx hiding in a corner. He walked over to his friend. "Look kid, I don't really know whats going on but I want you to flee as fast as you can" Xigbar said.

Demyx gave Xigbar a terrified look. "Why… are these cloud people doing this to our friends!" Demyx said trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Look I don't know, find Axel, Roxas and Xion and tell them not to come back to the castle" Xigbar said.

"Come with me" Demyx wined.

"As if, that old coot is lightyears more dangerous than Xemnas. Just do as I say and don't get yourself killed, we will talk later. I promise" Xigbar said.  
>"But?"<p>

"GO!" Xigbar said pushing Demyx through the newly opened corridor of darkness.

He arrived in the round room to see Xaldin fading away to darkness. At his side was a red haired young man and a blond ponytail young man all wearing the same cloud coat like the previous strangers. But that is not what made his shiver, what made him freeze was him seeing his beloved superior being held by a man that could make god himself shiver. He had jet black long spiky hair and wore crimson samurai armor. He looked at the Xemnas has hand tightening with his glare.

"You end will build the bridge we need" the samurai like man said his voice deep and authoritative. The man looked at Xigbar baring the same eyes of hatred as the lightning sword user.

Xemnas looked back at Xigbar seeing his most trusted member just watch as he met his end. The intimidating man crushed Xemnas out of existence.

Master Xehanort appeared absorbing everything that was left of Xemnas. "Yes!" he said as his body began to ooze with darkness. He morphed into a younger version of himself around the age of 16. He instantly took his seat on Xemnas's chair.

The samurai like man then leaped to what was Xaldin's chair and took a seat. All the others began to take a seat as well. The red head sat in Lexeaus chair, the shark man sat in Saix chair. A man with white hair and glasses wearing the akastuki coat sat in Demyx's chair. The red eyed young man with the lightning saber took a seat in Marluxia's chair. Vanitas appeared in Roxas chair, wearing an akastuki coat just like the others. Rogexial sat in Larxene's chair. A masked man wearing the coat sat in Luxords chair. The blond ponytailed man sat in Axel's chair. The swirl eyed red head sat in Zexion's chair and Tobi sat in Vexen's chair. All seats were filled save for Xigbar's.

Xigbar was in complete shock, he did not know what to make of his team being completely wiped out. All that remanded of organization13 was Axel, Roxas and Xion who were currently eating ice cream in Twilight Town, and Demyx. Xehanort looked at Xigbar giving him the notion to take a seat. Xigbar did as he was bid and sat amongst the others.

"I take it you are confused, Braig. Well allow me to enlighten you. Organization 13 was destined to fail" Xehanort said his voice more monotone then his older self.

"Wait a minute, we were supposed to fail… so you can get re completed" Xigbar said.

"Originally yes, alas an unlikely event has caused me to resurface to this dimension. In truth I originate from another dimension, but when I awoke in this dimension. I used some of the spare time I had to study the worlds this place inhabits and along the way I learned of warriors whose hatred was legendary. The Akastuki, all members assigned to capture the tailed beast create a plan that put there world in a trance. Alas it was not the moon eye plan that caught my interest but the warriors sent to enact it. They were steaming with hatred and possessed darkness fouler than ever last member of the Organization. I used that darkness to my advantage skipping around the time stream and retrieving these warriors. Of course I had to manipulate them using the darkness to share my ambitions. They still have their likeness but there loyalty belongs to me" Xehanort explained.

Xigbar took in all the information that Xehanort just processed and understood what Xehanort meant. It was just as he been thinking, the Organization did not have what it takes to directly follow Xehanorts ambitions. They were too concerned with their own petty schemes. But these warriors have been manipulated to follow Xehanorts orders. Organization 13 failed its original goal to renounce the mind of its sense of self, yet Xehnaort was able to improvise. These warriors all had their likeness still intact while still being part Xehanort. It was true that Xehanort was an ingenious man.

"My original plan was set to fail, the Organziation was not ideal for the 13 darkness's. They were weak, in comparison to my new comrades. Consisting of some of the most deadly shinobi and cold hearted warriors I know. Madara Uchiha, the Devil of Shinonbi. Sasori of the red sand, the Everlasting Ventriloquist, Kisame Hoshigaki, the Warbound Sellsword, Kabuto Yakashi, The Baleful Enigma, Sasuke Uchiha of the sharingan eye, the Avenger of Hatred, Vanitas of the silent mask, the Abusive King, Rogexial of the Hazard Lands the Magnetic Temptress, Kakuzu of the river, The Illustrious Abyss, Deidara of the stone, the Adhesive Terrorist, Nagato Uzamaki of the Rinnegan eye, Purveyor of Pain, Obito Uchiha, the Faceless Apprentice" at that moment Tobi took of his mask revealing his injured right half of his face. The man wielded Sharingan in his right eye and Rinnegan in his left eye. "And Xigbar the Infinite Marksmen, together we are now the true 13 darkness, and we will begin the keyblade war" Xehanort said. As he did each member summoned a keyblade to their own likeness.

"I now have my 13 darkness's, let us see if our heroes will find their precious 7 lights" Xehanort said holding his guardian keyblade.

"_The 13 darkness has been formed eh, now Xehanort and I will accomplish the goals we set out back in those radiant garden days. Man I sure hope Demyx is ok" _Xigbar thought.

**To be continued…. **

**AN: This story will mostly be centered on Xigbar. The character Rogexial is the same from my Naruto of the Organization stories except this Rogexial will be a little different, than the one in Military. **

**Hope you readers enjoy this new story, send feedback through Reviews, if there is any questions feel free to PM me. **


End file.
